Invading A Heart
by Kits-Revolution
Summary: Cana, a sand kunoichi, doesn't want to take part in the invasion. But she doesn't want to betray her village. But the closer the invasion comes, someone invades her heart. And something else invades her body -NOT KINKY OK, that was completly innocent- -Temporary HIATUS-


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

><p>Invading a Heart*<p>

I lie on my bed staring at the ceiling, I was thinking about what Usui-sensei told us earlier. He said he signed us up for the chunin exam which is being held in the Leaf Village. But we'll be taking part in the invasion with the Sound Village against Konoha.

I like the Leaf Village though, my team has been sent there for a few delivery missions.

I enjoy the short time we've had there, I really like the ramen at Ichiraku's. I usually see a boy in a orange jumpsuit there, he amazes me with how much he can eat. He's a ninja there I can see it by his headband, but he doesn't look too strong, so he shouldn't be a problem.

I rolled onto my side and looked at my headband, which hung on the wooden chair in front of my desk. I really don't want to do this. Suddenly someone knocked on my door.

"Cana! Come on we're gonna leave soon!" my teammate, Krai, shouted from the other side of the door.

"Okay!" I replied and got off of my bed. I went to my closet and put on a long sleeve black shirt that had zipper on the front, I left it open so it showed the black and green chest armor I'm wearing. White shorts and thigh high black ninja sandals. I packed my kunai, shurikan, flash bombs, and explosion tags in my bag along with some extra clothes. Then I hid my chain sickle and claymore in a scroll and tucked the scroll in my pocket.

I picked up my head band, and stood in front of the mirror. I may not want to invade the Leaf. But I will not betray my village.

I tied my head band around my neck, picked up my bag and walked out of my room.

-Timeskip: 3 Days Later Location: Leaf Village Gates-

I sighed as I stood in front of the Leaf Village's gates with my team and another team. I'm the only girl on my team, you already know about Krai: he had spiky red hair, tan skin, and gold eyes. His attire is similar to mine, his black shirt is open but he doesn't wear armor, baggy white cargo shorts, and black ninja sandals (Like Naruto's in Shippuden), his headband was on his right leg.

My other teammate is Noe, he has messy silverish blue hair, pink eyes, and pale skin. His attire is a bit similar to mine and Krai's. He wears a white shirt like ours but it has black fur lining the collar and it's half way closed, he also wears cargo shorts but they're dark gray, and his ninja sandals are dark blue and end mid shin, and his head band is on his left shoulder.

Then our sensei is Usui, he has spiky light blue hair with a spiky ponytail that reaches his mid back, red eyes, and pale skin, a black vine like design is tattooed over his left eye. He wears a black trench coat, light blue pants, and black ninjas sandals, his headband his what holds his ponytail together.

The other team consist of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, they're siblings and the children of the Kazekage. Gaara is hated for what he holds, he's a jinchuriki. Oh and there sensei is Baki.

"Alright lets go." Usui said and we began walking through the gates after showing our traffic passes. We all went to a hotel and got 3 rooms. Krai, Noe, and Usui had their room. Gaara, Kankuro and Baki got their room. And Temari and I had ours.

"Cana, lets go look around." Temari said, I nodded and we left, followed by Kankuro, Krai and Noe.

-Time: Later Location: Pathway-

Krai, Noe and I pointed whatever we recognized, we came here so much that it was like we knew this place like our own village.

"You know this place pretty well. You come here often don't you?" Temari said/asked. I nodded with a grin. Before we could say anything else a kid crashed into Kankuro.

"That hurt." Kankuro said with his hands in his pockets. Temari was looking at the kid with her hands on her hips, Krai looked at the kid with his arms behind his head, and Noe looked at the kid with his arms crossed. Me I didn't move, I knew nothing good was going to happen.

But I saw that boy from Ichiraku's, a pink haired girl, and 2 other little kids not to far behind.

"That hurt, brat." Kankuro said as he held the kid up by his scarf.

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later." Temari said. Krai, Noe and I nodded at what she said.

"I'm sorry, I was joking, so..." Pinky tried to apologize.

"Hey! Put him down!" Ramen Boy shouted. Kankuro smirked.

"But I want to play before noisy people come ." Kankuro replied.

The kid began swinging his short legs at Kankuro.

"You're very energetic kid." Kankuro replied.

"Why you...!" Ramen Boy shouted as he ran at Kankuro. We would've made a move but Kankuro had things under control, I'm just afraid of what may happen later.

Kankuro moved his fingers around behind his back and Ramen Boy fell on his back.

"What that?" he asked with wide eyes. Kankuro just responded by saying:

"Konoha's genin are weak."

"Konohamaru!"

"Konohamaru!"

"Konohamaru!"

Ramen Boy and the other 2 kids shouted.

Suddenly Ramen Boy jumped up and pointed at Kankuro.

"Hey! If you don't let go of him, you're going to get it from me, you idiot!" he yelled. Pinky put him in a choke hold and said something to him. Kankuro stared at them with a frown, then he smiled and said:

"You piss me of. I hate short people anyway. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me. It makes me want to break you." Kankuro said. Ramen Boy and Pinky's eye widened and the 2 littlw kids with them were crying.

Temari sighed and said:

"I'm not going to be responsible for what you do."

"After this short kid, the short kid over there is next." Kankuro said.

Then things started happening in slow motion, then suddenly went fast forward. Kankuro dropped the kid and a gut with hair shaped like a duck's ass.

"What do you think you're doing in another's village." Duck Boy asked, sounded more like a demand to me.

"Sasuke!" Pinky cheered.

Ok so:

Duck Boy=Sasuke

Ramen Boy looked at him blankly, Temari blushed at the sight of him. Krai, Noe, and I raised a eyebrow. And Konohamaru ran over to Ramen Boy shouting "Naruto!".

Ok so:

Duck Boy=Sasuke

Ramen Boy=Naruto

Well any~way, Kankuro held his hand that Duck I mean Sasuke hit with a rock, and boy did he look pissed off. He even said so.

"Another kid that pisses me off."

"Get lost." Sasuke said, crushing the rock in his hand, turning it into sand. The other two little kids and Pinky squealed with hearts in there eyes.

"We should get going you two." Noe said and began walking away, Krai and I just stared at his retreating form and turned back to what was happening just in time to see Kankuro to take Crow off his back. We looked shocked along with Temari.

"Kankuro, stop." a cold voice interrupted. It was Gaara, he was standing upside down in the tree.

"You're a disgrace to our village." we all were in shock when he said that.

"G-Gaara..." Kankuro stuttered in fear. Oh I forgot to mention, Gaara is the youngest sibling, second to Kankuro. But he sure is scary as hell, I'll tell you that much.

"Why do you think we came here to Konoha?" Gaara asked.

"Listen, Gaara, these guys started it." Kankuro tried to explain.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Gaara said. By now Kankuro was sweating.

"I was at fault. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Kankuro said with his hands in front of him. Temari did the same thing and Krai moved me behind him slightly.

Garra turned to the leaf genin and kids and said:

"Excuse them, you guys."

Gaara and Sasuke stared at eachother. Then Gaara turned into sand and appeared fully in front of Temati and Kankuro.

"Let's go. We didn't come to fool around." Gaara commanded.

"Kankuro said "I know." and we turned around to walk away but Pinky stopped up, saying something about stating our purpose. Temari told her we're guests from the Country of the Wind and we're here for the chunin selection exams. Apparently they didn't know what she was talking about, Konohamaru explained it to Naruto who got pumped and said he shout take the exam to.

Then we began walking away again but this time Sasuke stopped us. Gaara and Sasuke learned eachother's names, Naruto asked Gaara if he wanted to know his name, Gaara rejected him, and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro left along with Krai.

"Neh Ramen Boy, Pink Haired Girl? What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, Pinky looked shocked.

"Na-ru-to, got it memorized. What about you? I don't want to call you 'Pink Haired Girl' if we meet again." I said.

"Ah, I'm Sakura Haruno. What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Sa-ku-ra, got it memorized. Oh and I'm Cana." I said then jumped rooftop to rooftop to catch up to the sand siblings and Krai.

-Timeskip: Later_ Location: Temari and Cana's Hotel Room-

I just came out the bathroom from taking a shower. I wore a overlarge dark gray t-shirt and loose sweat red pants. My orange, waist length hair was out of it's usual spiky pigtails and my bangs were parted enough to show my dark pink eyes, and my slightly tanned skin was slightly wet.

"Cana, care to tell me why you stayed back with those genin earlier?" Temari suddenly asked from her spot on her bed.

"I was curious about Naruto and Sakura." I said and sat on my bed.

"Already on first name basis huh?" she said.

"You know I call people my their given name, not surname. And I don't have surname." I replied and tossed myself onto my back.

"Yeah, well-" were the last words I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Woo hoo~ story #8. This was another idea I had so yeah, til next time:<p>

Arrivederci


End file.
